Tell Me in the Morning
by pasta-enthusiast
Summary: Ilaria Canali had her day planned out: sleep, eat, and more sleep. She would have gotten away with it too... if Ferris Bueller hadn't decided to play hooky, that is. Boy, was she glad he did. Cameron/OC
1. Mr Blue Sky

**Chapter 1: Mr Blue Sky**

— _ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring—_

"OkayokayokayOKAY!" A hand shot out of the bundle of covers, gripping the phone tightly. "What?" The voice snapped into the mouth piece.

" _Good morning, Sunshine~!"_ Came a familiar cheerful tone.

"The hell do ya want, Bueller?" Asked 'Sunshine', voice muffled by the blankets.

" _Is that anyway to talk to_ me _? Your best friend?"_

"I'm gonna hang up now."

" _Just be ready within the hour!"_

The hand slammed the phone back onto the receiver. All was quiet for a moment, and if anyone walked in they would have assumed the so called Sunshine had went back to hibernating; too bad that wasn't the case.

With a "shit", the hand, along with the body that it was attached to, crawled out from under the covers. With a groan, 'Sunshine' pushed off from the soft mattress and made her way to the bathroom, chucking her pajamas to the floor as she went. As the young woman passed the bathroom mirror she stopped, pushing her tangled curls to one shoulder.

Her body was long and evenly proportioned; she had some fat around her stomach, hips, and thighs, and her breasts could fit comfortably in a palm—she wondered briefly if they'd fit in Cameron's hands. Her cheeks flushed, shaking herself out of those thoughts before scanning her body again. Dark freckles and the occasional mole covered the olive canvas. She had a two scars on her abdomen—when both her gallbladder and appendix had to be removed.

The scar from her gallbladder surgery was older, and had more time to fade, but the one for her appendix still looked fresh. She traced the pinkish scar lightly, remembering the anxiety and fear she felt just a few months ago.

Ilaria didn't really think about the pain free days after surgery—all she could think about were the What If's. But in the end, she went under, was cut open and the doctor removed something, and she spent a week in the hospital knocked up on pain pills.

Not the ideal way to spend Spring Break, but least her friends and family waited on her hand and foot.

The teenager sighed and hopped in the shower. Setting the water to boiling, Ilaria set to lathering her hair and body; she shaved her legs in case she felt like wearing shorts. After making sure all the shampoo had been rinsed out of her curls, she gradually turned the hot dial off. She stood there for a moment, letting the cold water run down her body. A shiver passed down her spine and she turned off the faucet.

" _Raven hair and ruby lips,_ " she sang softly as she ringed her hair out and tying it into a towel. She hummed the rest of Witchy Woman under her breath as she dried off the rest of her body. She walked over to the mirror, releasing her hair from it's cottony prison and throwing the cloth into the hamper, brushing her gently through her thick tresses before applying mousse. Parting her hair to the side, Ilaria wiped her hands on a nearby rag and trotted back to her room.

She chose to wear her loose black with flowers button down tucked into her most comfortable pair of jeans and her old but reliable pair of white Chucks.

Ilaria smiled at her reflection. Today was going to be a good day—she could feel it.

Walking over to her nightstand, the brunette picked up the landline phone and dialed her dad's garage.

" _Hello?"_

"Good morning, dad," she greeted, smiling wide.

" _Morning, Illy! I didn't expect a call so early."_

"Ferris is skipping school and I'm gonna be with him 'til late. Is that okay?"

" _It's your day off, honey, I can't tell you how to spend it,"_ he laughed. " _But do your old man a favor and don't bring him to the shop—he's a good kid, but he's too much of a distraction."_

Ilaria barked out a laugh. "Yes, sir. Love you dad!"

" _I love you too, honey. Oh! Before I forget: tell Cameron I said hello as well."_

The young Canali blushed at the teasing tone in her father's statement. "I'll be sure to do that, dad. See ya later."

" _See ya later."_

Ilaria was the one to hang up first, cheeks still red at the prospect of seeing Cameron today.

 _Stop that! It's just Cameron. Your best friend. You've known him since fifth grade,_ the shrewd side of her mind snapped.

 _But he isn't 'just Cameron'. He's funny, sweet, kind, gentle, awkward, dependable, trusting, thoughtful, heartbreakingly-sad-with-beautiful-eyes-and-smile Cameron._

Ilaria jumped from her bed at the sound of a car horn. She grabbed her wallet and keys, her mother's leather jacket and practically ran to the door. She stopped, double checking over her hair and overall appearance before shrugging on her jacket and opened the door.

Her jaw drop at the sight of the '61 Ferrari, her movements slow as she shut the door, twisting the knob to make sure it was locked. She walked over to the sports car cautiously, as if the vehicle was a wild animal that could run off at any minute. Finally, when she was at arms length, she touched the smooth surface, running a hand down the side as she walked towards the front.

"You alright there, Illy?" Ferris asked. By his tone he knew she was perfectly fine and was just trying to process that she was in the presence of one of fifty Spyder's that were manufactured.

"I wouldn't be anything if I wasn't alright, Bueller," she answered softly. "How-Where… I didn't know-how'd your parents—" the young Italian couldn't even finish her sentence, completely taken aback by how one of her oldest friends came in contact with one of the most sought out cars in the world—hell, he was even sitting in the damn driver's seat!

"Curtesy of one Mister Morris Frye."

Ilaria let the sentence pass through one ear and out the other before she looked up, hazel eyes wide. "What!? You stole Mister Frye's car?!"

"Don't yell that!" Ferris jumped out of the car, moving towards Ilaria.

"What the fuck's your problem, Bueller?!"

"Would you stop yelling?!"

"NO!" Ilaria smacked away Ferris' hands, restraining herself from smacking the eighteen year old in the face. "You stole a car!"

"I borrowed it!" He corrected, slightly annoyed that she wasn't showing signs of calming down.

"No way can you talk yourself out of this one, Bueller," she argued heatedly. "You stole Mister Frye's car, and when he finds out, he's gonna call the cops and bust Cameron's ass—my God, Cameron! You completely just screwed your best friend over for a joyride! You egotistical as—"

"Okay!" Ferris conceded, throwing his arms up. "Okay, I stole Mister Frye's car, but I did not screw Cameron over! You know me, Illy—I wouldn't do that."

She stared at him for a second before rubbing the side of her face and taking a deep breath. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew he was right; Ilaria has known Ferris Bueller for too long, and knows him too well, to even think he would hurt someone he cares for. He has only tried to push Cameron out of his comfort zone, never doing so to intentionally hurt the other but to make Cameron realize he's more than what his father thinks of him as.

Ferris was right; he'd never do something horrible like throw Cameron's trust in his face.

"So, Cameron knows then?"

"Yeah, of course, and he's even right here."

At the inquiry of his whereabouts, the hypochondriacal teen sat up in the back seat, treating the collapsed top carefully. Ilaria bit her tongue and tried to control her blush at seeing Cameron's flushed and messy appearance. _Shit, he looks—_

Ilaria didn't get to finish the thought when Ferris put a arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer over to the Ferrari (and to where Cameron was trying to smooth his hair back into place). That was when she noticed the getup. "What are you wearing?" She asked, eyes traveling down Ferris' body and taking in the blue suit matched with black shoes and a long beige overcoat.

He was even wearing a blue fedora to top off the look.

"Do I look dashing or what?" He turned for her, making Ilaria roll her eyes.

"You look like someone's dad," she deadpanned.

The reaction she was expecting was not for him to shoot Cameron a smug smile, saying, "Told you so."

"Seriously, what's with the getup?"

"Illy, baby, you are looking at Mister George Peterson, father of the luscious Sloane Peterson," Ferris declared with a cheek aching smile.

Ilaria stared at the boy, face blank. She blinked then looked at Cameron. Her eyes went back to Ferris. "And I'm meeting Sloane's daddy because…?"

"Because her grandmother has unfortunately passed."

"So you called to dupe Principal Rooney then?"

"That was actually Cameron."

Ilaria looked over at Cameron with raised brows as the eighteen year old started running a hand through his hair nervously. "Don't remind me. I still think we're going to get caught."

She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "As long as we have Ferris, we won't get caught."

"Illy, never let anyone tell you you're stupid," Ferris remarked, placing a hand on both her shoulders. "Also, since Rooney's going to be out front with Sloane, you can't be in the passenger seat."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, knocking his hands off her. "Alright, that's fine, but I doubt the backseat can fit both me and Cameron so where—"

Ilaria's stomach dropped at Ferris' smirk.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him," she muttered darkly from the trunk. Ferris made some sharp stops and turns on the way to school, causing Ilaria's head to collide with the interior of the trunk more than once. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose because he knew what would happen to her or if he just drove like this all the time; either way, he's earned a smack.

And not just because his driving sucks.

If Morris Frye left work early to see both his son and the Ferrari gone, Cameron wouldn't be able to return home. His father would kill him, end of story. Mr. Frye didn't care about Cameron, and it was clearly shown in the way he worships his priceless doodads displayed around the house. Morris Frye cared nothing for his family, and it hurt Ilaria knowing that a man can have such a blessed life with a wife willing to stay with him and a son so very desperate for his approval and throw it away to instead adore inanimate objects.

Coming from a home where love was shown through hugs and constant touches and I love you's were shown in small actions and said often, Ilaria was appalled by how Mr. Frye treated his family the first time she met him, and continued to learn how he was through both Cameron and Ferris. At first, she had felt sad for the older man, thinking that maybe he had come from a similar background.

But now?

Now she felt nothing but resentment for the man that has been such a hinderance in Cameron's emotional and mental growth. For a man to put so much on his son—for him to confine and expect Cameron to stay within the lines at all times—well, he was nothing short of an asshat.

All those pretty things he has were just that: pretty. One day, Morris Frye will lose everything and he would have to question his own behavior towards his family, but it would be too late—if it happened at all.

Ilaria's thoughts stopped the second the car did. She knew it was stupid to do so but she held her breath, listening for any yelling from Rooney that the jig was up. But no such shouts came and before she knew it they were pulling off. She sighed in relief, moving her shoulders and legs slightly to release some of the restlessness that had settled. Just a little more to go and she can finally get out this stupid trunk.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Welcome to the new and improved Tell Me In the Morning! I don't have much to say other than I hope you guys liked the update. I recently watched Ferris Bueller again and I remembered the story I started and decided to read through what I had—I hated it. So, knowing I could give you guys something better, I scraped the original and started on it again. I changed Finn's name to Ilaria because I felt like it rolled off the tongue better. I'm also going to be tweaking things just a bit, so the story's gonna be a little AU, but not too much where things don't end the way they should.**

 **To ensure an open and honest relationship with you guys, I'm going to end every chapter with a few questions. I want to hear your honest opinions and if you feel like there's something that could be added to make the story better, tell me. I love hearing you guys' thoughts and feelings on this story.**

 **What do you think of Ilaria? Despite it being the first chapter, do you feel like you can relate to her in anyway? Was there anything that bothered you about her? Anything you liked? Also, what do you think she'll add to the story (if she'll add anything at all)?**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see ya on the next chapter!**


	2. Be Good To Yourself

**Chapter 2: Be Good To Yourself**

The moment Ferris opened the trunk he was met with a hard smack on the side of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, you know exactly what for," Ilaria grumbled, stretching out her limbs. "No wonder your parents didn't get you a car—it's a wonder you even have your license." She made herself comfortable beside Cameron.

Ferris failed at hiding his amusement with a poorly made expression of naiveté. "I'll have you know that I'm a great driver," the boy snarked back, changing out of his disguise and stuffing it in the trunk. Underneath, he wore a white shirt and a dark yellow and black vest, pairing it with one of his well known leather jackets. He went and started replacing his dress shoes for a pair of white sneakers.

"Tell that to my concussion," she quipped before turning her attention to Sloane. "Ah, Sloane, my love, may I be so bold as to say how striking you look today?" She grabbed the younger girl's hand in her own.

Sloane red lips curved gracefully into a smile. "Not as enchanting as you, my dear Ilaria."

Ilaria sighed dreamily, batting her eyelashes. "Let's run away together, love!"

"I'll follow you anywhere!"

Ferris immediately started whining as he claimed the driver's seat once more, "But Sloane, dear, we're suppose to runaway together!"

The two girls burst out laughing, unable to keep up the act. Ilaria let Sloane have her hand back as the curly haired eighteen year old tried to find something to hold on to. She doubted she'd end up falling, but it never hurt anyone to be cautious. She glanced at Cameron out of the corner of her eye, finding that he was looking at her in concern. Ilaria gave him a reassuring smile in return, touched he was worried for her.

Cameron looked away to start fussing at Ferris. "Alright, you've had your fun, Ferris. Let's take the car back now."

There was a pause before Ferris gave his answer in the form of speeding off in the direction of the city—and farther away from the Frye residence.

Ilaria could tell the young Frye was biting the inside of his cheeks, giving his shoulder a soothing rub that lingered a little too long to be 'just friendly', but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy worrying away the inside of his lip to give any real consideration.

Ilaria let her head fall back, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze. She was glad that she wore her mother leather's jacket to knock off any chill that would have settled if she hadn't. She smiled, glad that Ferris had called her. She couldn't believe she would have gladly slept the day away.

"So, where to first, Bueller?" She asked over the roaring wind that whipped through her hair.

"Ya know, I haven't decided yet," laughed the senior, giving the accelerator more pressure.

"Yeah, well, wherever we go, we can't go to my dad's garage. His orders."

* * *

What seemed like in no time, Ferris pulled into a parking garage. Ilaria ran a hand through her hair as she, along with Sloane and Ferris, got out of the Ferrari. She looked at Sloane, gesturing to her hair and receiving a "it doesn't look bad, honestly".

"Wrong," announced Cameron, face stern as he cast a glance at what he could see of his surroundings.

"What?" Ferris inquired.

"Not here. We are not leaving the car here!"

"Why not?"

"I want the car home where it belongs."

"Cameron," Ilaria urged, motioning for the teen to get out of the car with a nod of her head.

Cameron shook his head, "No, let's go."

"What can happen in a garage?" Ferris asked, chagrined at his friend's behavior.

"It could get wrecked, stolen, scratched, breathed on wrong—a pigeon could shit on it."

Ilaria stepped closer to Cameron, offering him a calming smile and cool logic as she said, "Look, Cameron, nothing's going to happen. You're being paranoid, and I know—" she placed a hand on his, " _I know_ that you have every right to worry, but trust me when I say that if anything, and I mean _anything_ , happens to this car, we can drop it off at dad's garage and I'll fix it personally." It seemed her words had coaxed Cameron out of his jittery exterior as he looked at her with clear blue eyes that had her swallowing a lump in her throat.

"Just, please, Cameron, nothing bad will happen to the car," she continued after finding her voice again. She grinned when he sighed and moved out of the car. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "One of the hardest things I had to do actually," he muttered.

"Look, Cameron," Ferris cut in, "I'll give the guy a fiver to keep an extra eye on it, alright?"

"What guy?"

Ilaria looked in the direction that Ferris had nodded in and frowned, not liking the looks of this guy. It wasn't because of his thin face, straw hair pulled into a bun, or greasy looking goatee that caused her stomach to squirm in distrust, but his eyes. They were focused on the red Ferrari with an excited spark; as if Santa had came bearing gifts early.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ferris greeted kindly. He was greeted with a strange look from the employee. "You speak English?"

Apparently questioning about that caused offense. "What country do you think this is?" The man snapped back, dark eyes now narrowed and glaring at the Bueller boy in front of him.

Ferris shrugged off the hostility and gave the man a five. "Okay, I want you to take extra special care of this vehicle."

"No problem." He grinned, showing his fair share of gold teeth. He went over to the Ferrari, his hand just an inch from opening the driver's door when Cameron's own shot out to stop him. For once, Ilaria couldn't blame him, eying the man with skepticism. "Trust me," the attendant asserted calmly.

"Com'on," Cameron bit out, looking at Ferris and trying to convince the other to change his mind with his eyes.

"Relax. You have nothing to worry about. I'm a professional."

"A professional what?" Cameron snapped, a faint impression of a vein appearing in his neck.

"Cameron," Ilaria murmured, tugging him away from the Ferrari and giving the guy a stern glare. "Everything will be fine."

The employee gave a grin and carefully slid into the seat, shooting them what he probably thought was a reassuring stare (but it ended up looking more like a leer) before driving off slowly and carefully. Soon, the Ferrari left their sight.

"See what a finski can do to a guy's attitude?" Came Ferris voice, and Ilaria knew that he was trying to help, but it didn't do anything to improve Cameron's mounting concern for his father's car. "Com'on!' He grabbed Sloane's hand and started down the sidewalk.

Ilaria wound her arm through Cameron's and led him out of the garage, following after Ferris and Sloane. Even when they gained some distance from the parking garage, the young Canali didn't drop her arm from the Frye's. Mostly because she liked the feeling and he wasn't shaking her off. He never did. Ilaria smiled to herself as she looked around; it'd be cool if she could see Chicago as a whole—

If this was a cartoon, a light bulb would have brightened above her head.

"Hey, Ferris!" Ilaria called, breaking from Cameron to shorten the bit of distance between them and Ferris and Sloane. "I think I know what our first stop should be," she continued at his expectant look.

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Then lead the way, my dear cannoli!"

She rolled her eyes, cutting to the front, muttering a good natured "don't call me that".

* * *

"One-thousand-seven-hundred-and-twenty-nine-feet in total," Ilaria breathed, leaning against the railing and gazing over the city, "making Willis Tower, my friends, the tallest building in the world."

Ferris copied her. "From here, I swear I can see all of Illinois, Michigan, Wisconsin, and, my personal favorite, Indiana." Sloane was beside him, brown eyes focused on the slight sway of the other buildings.

Cameron was the only one who looked pale at the prospect of being so high up. In Ilaria's opinion, he looked like he was going throw up. "I don't feel too good," he drawled, trying his best to not think about the great distance between him and the ground below. Or about the car.

Ilaria smacked Ferris arm lightly, gesturing for him to follow her lead as she stepped onto the railing. He did, and as a expected so did Sloane. "Com'on, Cameron, step on the railing with us," Ferris directed.

After a few beats Cameron was beside Ilaria, copying them and pressing his forehead against the glass. His stomach lurched uncomfortably. A hand slipped into his, rubbing a thumb soothingly into his skin. He breathed a calming sigh, glancing at Ilaria out of the corner of his eye. If there was one thing that he could always count on, she would always be there to be the calm to his perturbed; that was only one of the many things he appreciated about her.

"The city looks so peaceful from up here," came Sloane smooth voice.

"Anything is peaceful from thirteen-hundred feet," joked Ferris, though not mockingly.

"I think I see my dad," Cameron muttered.

"We've got a lot to do. Let's go," Ferris announced and jumped off the railing. He helped Sloane off as Ilaria followed his lead.

Cameron was still leaning against the glass as Ferris and Sloane started onwards. "Shit!" Ilaria blinked at the other teen, brows furrowed. "That son of bitch is down there somewhere." She bit the inside of her cheek, grabbing his hand and tugging him down.

"Yeah, he is, but don't let that ruin your day, Cam," she said, gripping his hand tightly and leading him off in the direction that Sloane and Ferris took off in.

* * *

"I did not come with you to watch a bunch suits make deals," Ilaria muttered towards Bueller, giving him a blank look before she dropped into a chair and leaned her head back.

Ferris didn't crack back, causing Ilaria to lift her head and look over at him. He was staring at Sloane with a soft expression, and immediately, Ilaria looked away. "You want to get married?" He asked her.

Sloane shrugged, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Sure." There was amusement in her tone—she thought he was joking.

He wasn't. "Today?" She shook her head, blowing a short laugh out her nose. "I'm serious," he revealed. And he was.

"I'm not getting married," Sloane insisted, thinking about how ridiculous it sounded to get married at seventeen years old with another year of high school to deal with.

"Why not? Besides being too young, having no place to live, you being the only cheerleader with a husband, give me one good reason why not?" He countered, that gentle smile still plastered on his face, crinkling the edges of his eyes just right.

"I'll give you two," Cameron cut in, eyes that had been staring off just to the right were now on Ferris, "my mother and my father. They're married and they hate each other. You've seen them, am I right?" He threw a hand at both Ferris and Ilaria (who was feeling a bit jittery at being invited into this particular conversation).

"You're father's a toad and your mom's always wired out, but so what?" Ferris shrugged. "They're old. That's natural."

"It makes me puke," Cameron went on, a scowl on his face. "Seeing people treat each other like that. It's like the car—he loves the car and hates his wife."

An awkward silence settled over the four before Ilaria's voice finally cut in, "Well, I'll give you two reasons why you can still get married." She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing between Ferris and Sloane with a sad smile. "My father and mother."

That statement certainly had everyone retreating into their thoughts.

* * *

 **And whoop! There's chapter 2! I was suppose to upload this yesterday, but my connection is crap. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Heights terrify me, so there would be no way I would ever go up Willis Tower and lean against the glass—I would be too scared that it would give, but what about you guys? Would any of you do the same as Ferris, Sloane, and Cameron and lean against the glass? And what did you guys think about the chapter? What did you not like? Did you guys like the bit I added with the parents or nah?**

 **Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
